love_live_super_sentaifandomcom-20200213-history
Kotori Minami
"μ's3!" -roll call "S.W.A.T μ's3!" -second roll call Kotori Minami '(南ことり ''Minami Kotori) is '''μ's3 '''of the Muse Rangers. Personality Kotori is a sweet and caring person. She can be very doting towards Honoka and Umi, but mainly Umi due to the fact they have feelings for each other. As she took her Muse Ranger training early with Umi, she soon learns that she is ill-prepared to do the many dangerous tasks she is facing. She feels that she's slowing the team down a lot and blames herself for getting Honoka and Umi almost getting killed just to protect her. As the series progresses, Kotori improves herself to be on the same level as everyone else. Background Kotori's father one of the scientists who sacrificed their lives in imprisoning Professor Yaruzo Zarak and his Viruszoids in an alternate dimension, leaving her raised by her mother. At an early age, Kotori began her training to become a Muse Ranger alongside her childhood friend Umi Sonoda, but kept it a secret from Honoka. Kotori could not keep up with Umi but managed to become μ's3, equipping the μ'sDaggers and the μ's3 Plane. Alongside Umi, they revealed their identities as Muse Rangers to Honoka. μ's3 gets impressed with μ's1 fighting Virus Hacker despite it being the latter's first time. μ's3 then summons μ's3 Plane to form the μ's Battle Robo to defeat Virus Hacker for good. Six more girls joined the team to form the complete nine-man Muse Ranger Team. Along side μ's1 and μ's4, μ's3 fought against a brainwashed A-RiseZ (Anju Yuuki) and saving her and her teammates. Anju noted how Kotori could become Principal of Otonokizaka but the latter tells her its not gonna happen. μ's3 becomes S.W.A.T μ's3 alongside her team to fight against stronger Viruszoids. Kotori developed a strong rivalry towards Virus Agent Regina. In '''Mission 36: my Strength Comes From Within, Regina nearly kills her until Battlizer μ's1 and S.W.A.T μ's4 intervene, injuring them. Kotori then realizes that she's slowing down her team and relies too much on Honoka and Umi saving her. She then decides to face Regina alone, telling her teammates that she is tired of always being a burden to them, however, Honoka and Umi convinced her that she is not a burden to them and shouldn't push herself to the limit. With that, S.W.A.T μ's3 is able to defeat Regina with Battlizer μ's1 and S.W.A.T μ's4, thus giving her more confidence in battle. After the final battle, Kotori and Umi start dating and succeeds Nozomi as Student Vice President. Meeting the Aqours Rangers Doubutsu Sentai Aqours Ranger VS Muse Ranger Kotori, alongside Umi, Riko and You, get transported to the Wild West Era. She tells You that she was ill-prepared to do anything but knows that encourage from others can help. Once returned to the modern era, she teams up with AquaBlue (along with μ's4 and AquaWhite) to defeat a revived Virus Agent Regina. 5 Years Later Come Back! Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger: The Team Divides! Kotori now works in the Agency's medical facility with Maki and has no idea that Umi's going to propose to her. Eli announced that Muzon will be exchanged with a large sum of money to give major improvements to the agency. Kotori, along with Hanayo and Nico agree, but gets conflicted with Umi, who disagree with her chief's decision. μ's3 fights against μ's7 until being stopped by Honoka. After defeating Space Virus Dealer Gangler, Kotori accepts Umi's proposal. War Against the Infreshia Empire Love Live Super Sentai Wars Kotori not only teams up with her team and the Aqours Rangers but also with the 3rd Love Live Super Sentai team: The Mahou Sentai Nijiman. μ's3 teams up with AquaGreen and ShianNiji against Infreshia Sentry Damous. After the battle, and after Honoka could be considered a legend among future Love Live Super Sentai teams, Kotori comments that Honoka used to slack off a lot. Other Events Super Heroine Taisen Note: Takes place between Mission 2 and Mission 3 Kotori and her friends encounter the Kamen Rider K-On and other heroines. She teams with Yuru Spy 4, Yuru Spy 6, Yuru Spy 8, Momoiro Z 4gou and Momoiro Z 5gou against the Zordon Space Terrorists. After the battle, Kotori gets invited by Mugi/K-On Rider 4 to shop with her. Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger VS Momoiro Clover Z S.W.A.T μ's3, S.W.A.T μ's7 and S.W.A.T μ's8 teams up with Momoiro Z 4 and Momoiro Z 5 to fight against Space Prostitute Kyra. Super Heroine Taisen Z Kotori and her team get captured by the Gariak Empire and are later rescued by A-RiseX, A-RiseY and Momoiro Z 6. She later teams up with the rest of the heroine teams (including the Aqours Rangers) against Griak Emperor Denzer. Chou Super Heroine Taisen μ's3 is part of the Pure Team alongside Kamen Rider Pastel, Yuru Spy 4, Momoiro Z 5gou and WashiGirl against the female space yakuzas lead by Lady Yakuza Rukia. Category:Sentai 3 Category:White Sentai Category:Brigade-Themed Rangers Category:Dagger Users